N S S C N
by Zerolr
Summary: N-aruto, S-asuke, S-hikamaru, C-hoji, N-eji. Five guys. Five different voices. Five different ways of seeing the same thing. A tale of ninjas turned samurai. AU. Please R&R, thank you. adventure/drama/romance/angst


**Disclamer: **_"All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their original creators. The original characters and plot are the property of the creator. The fan-fiction author is in no way associated/affiliated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended."_

* * *

**Story Notes**

The Tale is told entirely in first person. Flips between the five main characters. It will change views seamlessly. Naru's is the one with heavy slang; Sasu's voice is well pronounced, sharp tongue and little words. Shika's voice is with minimal slang, rude yet flowing. Choji's voice is quite average, slow paced and easy to understand. And last but not least, Neji's voice is flowered often indirect.

* * *

**Summary - **_For more background information check out "Samurai Naruto Series" in my list of stories!_

Five years ago, from the ground, water, from the forest, surged a great spiritual pressure. Demons of all shapes, sizes and figures no longer holding back their hatred for humans lashed out in what was known as the "Demon's Rebellion". An inhuman war led by the Great Tailed Beasts. Plagues caused by their abnormal existence, spread. Lasting three years it finally ended leaving behind all kinds of scars and remorse.

Five years later, Naruto Uzumaki heads out on a journey at the tender age of fifteen. A wandering ronin with a burning desire in his heart…

* * *

**N. S. S. C. N.**

* * *

**N **aruto

Burst in flames, standin' ova me, a beast, a monster flarin nine tails. Sick claws, droolin, breathin, blowing a fowl-ass smell all up in my face.

_Naruto…_

Give him back, my father! Give him back—you fucken fag!

_Come and find me… come and search for me—Naruto…_

Fuck you!

_Your father's dead._

No he's not!

* * *

**S** asuke

I know it was you, I know you were the one, who did this Itachi.

_And so? I was destined to take the old man's place._

You killed father and mother died grieving for him. You have no right to keep the life you now hold in your hands.

_Silence, know your place, Brother._

Dead. Until I feel your blood fall between my fingers until I can taste it with my tongue, until I can take your head in front of ALL to see—I will never rest.

* * *

**S** hikamaru

My life is mine and no one else's. I do whatever the fuck I want with it. No one will dictate except for myself. This is me. This is how I am. I will live for what I believe and live to the desire of my heart. And no one absolutely no one—will ever change my mind.

* * *

**C **hoji

How I dream to prove everybody wrong! To show everyone the hidden wings I carry. Don't look down on me—ignore me because I'm the "fat guy". I'll surprise you. I will transform right before your eyes. They will all bow, kissing the ground as I walk by.

* * *

**N **eji

These eyes have seen the deaths of thousands of men. Unnecessary deaths. Pathetic, pitiful deaths. I will slaughter the selfish pigs of the Hyuuga! Stir the fire of revolt and revolution! The world will turn and I will break the chains that hold me… I will forever change the Hyuuga…

* * *

**Chapter one – Crossroads**

* * *

It was hot and warm, feeling sweaty as hell—but I wouldn't want it any other way. It's about noon I guess. After travelin for awhile ya can kinda tell what time it is. After sometime I spotted a sign and followed it into da forest. The breeze felt real nice and the scenery was kinda neat too. I pulled out a small makeshift map. It was drawn by the "Ronin Artist" some strange guy I met just a year back. I don't really know how to use it, but it gives me some kind of idea to where I am. Looking at it and flipping it around several times, I figure that I'm headin towards the Central Province. I put it away and as I passed a bush, I snatch on up a twig to clean my teeth. The sound of the cicadas sang in them bushes, it really made me feel at home. Summer is defiantly the best time of year for me. The road was starting to get thinna and thinna. And as it was getting darker, I was thinking about where to camp for the night. The tiny road was pulling up a little hill and in the distance I spotted a figure.

* * *

Exhausted somewhat, but I am glad that after a three month absence, I'm finally going home. My stomach turns just thinking about what my brother could be doing while I was gone. Just for once, I wish that I can be able to read minds. But, I have the sharingan, the demonic death glare that gives us, Uchiha, a superior edge in battle.

I look about me and I slightly shudder, I hate the forest. Having to be surrounded by so many trees, shades rocks, and things, I hate it. So many things could be hiding behind them waiting to strike, to attack. My eyes are constantly moving, constantly watching. There was no longer a visible road and my heart sinks, knowing that I may have to camp out for the night. If I wasn't stopped by those bandits, I would have never lagged behind. I would probably arrive at that small transverse town, right outside of these woods. A nice dip in a warm hot spring—damn. Argh. I dart my eyes about looking towards the ground seeing nothing suitable to rest on. As I rose over small hill over the horizon of the road, I noticed another man approach.

* * *

He looked mad serious—dark ass hair, eyes just as intense. His face and skin rather light. His clothes neat as a pin. Damn, he looks fuckin fierce. I have to prepare myself for anything.

* * *

He narrowed his eyes at me. He only wore an orange kosode, and a twig hung about his lips rising and falling in slight agitation. He rested his arm in his sleeve exposing his bandaged chest quite casually from the sight of his bare sandaled feet to the messy blonde hair signaled all too well to what his was—a traveling ronin. A stray dog wandering about without a purpose. Those were usually the kinds of people that enjoy attacking my kinds of people—nobles from the imperial family. Well the answer is quite simple. If he attacks, I'll kill him.

* * *

We crossed paths each eyein each other. Then, he just stopped. That guy just stopped right there! I sensed a killin intent. Shit. The guy looks like he's really nice with a katana. It might be a tough fight and my hand reached for the handle.

* * *

Gripping the hilt of my blade, I braced myself. I saw a sweat slip down the side of the stranger's face. Intimidated? Maybe, but still I wasn't going to let my guard down. I inched forward.

* * *

So did I

* * *

The air filled with anticipation.

* * *

I was about to kill the guy!

* * *

I read his incoming attack.

* * *

I'll hit him in da center!

* * *

Leaping out and landing on the small Buddha landmark a single frog croaked. I chucked my head.

* * *

I breathed out a sigh. So, the killing intent was nuthin but a stupid ass frog hiding underneath the moss n' leaves. The guy kept on his way. I felt so humiliated, pissed and agitated.

"Yo! You!! I woulda never attacked you!" I shouted, I turned and pointed straight at the guy.

He stopped and swerved in slow-mo on one foot, turning, turning. Moving, his eye, deep-set, starin cold as death. Shit! What the fuck? He's lookin seriously pissed off.

"I'm in a bad mood."

"My bad—just wanted to clean myself outta this misunderstanding."

* * *

He rubbed the back his head. Before he smiled. That smile. My god. That smile—that stupid, dumbass smile. Those marks on his face—that smile!

* * *

He widened his eyes a bit. And the dark shade of his face lightened. Oh shit.

* * *

**"I know you—who are you!!!"**

* * *

I clasped my mouth shut with my right hand. We spoke at the same time. I looked over towards the small Buddha. The frog croaked several times before hopping off again, disappearing into the foliage. Was this some kind of omen? But one thing was for sure—that smile flicked on some kind of reaction in me. It brought a strange feeling of familiarity. I waited for him to speak, because I wasn't going to give away my identity so easily.

* * *

After we spit out words in unison, he just went quiet. He looked about him an then at me. At first, he appeared surprised, but then his eyes narrowed again and became serious.

"What's yur name? I asked.

"…"

"Jeeze, not much of a talker, eh? Name's Uzumaki—Uzumaki Naruto."

The guy just shook his head and turned around and started to walk away. Huh?! What the hell? That guy's got some issues.

* * *

It's not him. I started to walk away, my head slightly lowered. Letting the bangs cover over my eyes. I let go a shadow of a sad smile. That stupid happy smiling idiot whose clothes smell like fried fish. A wide grin plastered over his face.

_"But wes' playin' hidin-seek-tag kay?"_

It can't be him, even though he does look like him. Namikaze Minato's only son. It was said that after he died all of his clan members were slaughtered by demons, his son is no exception. How can I raise such false hope? Why should it matter if he lived or died? Would he have helped me? Would we have played with each other more? I saw him several more times before the war started. But those were small instances. After the Shoguns mobilized the troops, I stopped seeing everybody altogether. I lived locked indoors away from windows and the light of outside. I remember seeing my brother, hidden in a shady room putting on his armor, his arms and fingers slightly shaking…

"Yo, what kind of manners ya got, buddy?! I'm introducing myself, dumb nut, have the decency ta answer me!"

Manners? Why should a home-less ronin worry about having or receiving proper courtesy?

"I'm sorry," I replied sarcastically, turning my head away from him, "I thought you were someone else."

* * *

My mind turned and turned, bubbling a name to the surface of my mind. I decided to throw it out, for some reason I was thinking about it.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

I saw the guy freeze. He stiffened up and swung his head at me and threw a venomous glare.

"…My…bad…?" I replied feeling mad uneasy, "I saw the Uchiha emblem on yur back, I thought—,"

"Who are you?"

"I told you, Uzumaki Naruto," I spat back.

"You lie."

"Fine! Believe what you wanna believe."

Now that damn negativity rubbed off on me, I was fuckin pissed. I stomped off the road frustrated. What a weird ass guy…

"Your surname is not Uzumaki."

I stopped.

"It's Namikaze."

My jaw clenched. How'd he know?! I didn't dare show my face. He was familiar to me that guy. He has to be cuz he knows me, right? But I don't know nothing bout him, he just kept talking.

"Your father was the head of one of the six noble families that guide this country under the Emperor Sarutobi, Namikaze Minato."

"That family don't exist no more. All of them died a while back."

"But you survived—didn't you? Didn't you, Naruto?"

_"Give me your pork!"_

_"Gimmie your noodles!"_

My shoulders slumped and I squeezed my eyes shut. The memories were coming back it was sorta hazy, but I remember alright.

"Uzumaki… Uzumaki's my Mama's surname."

* * *

My eyes widened slightly. I was throwing my assumptions; and turn out I was right. It really _was_ him. But why did he change his last name? Was it to protect himself? And if so, from what? He turned around and I could tell that the walls that we held in front of each other lowered.

"Where are ya stayin for the night?" he asked in that slow drawl. His speech hasn't changed much. You would think being the son of such an important nobility he would at least have _some_ kind of proper speech… I sighed.

"There's no way I'm sleeping on the ground."

"Aw, don' be like that!" he threw me one of those famous grins of his.

"There is an inn right outside of these wood—," I began but that bastard cut me off.

"That's at least like five ta six hours from here—come on, we can talk about old time, I want ask ya questions too."

"…"

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

Author Notes: The chapters this story is long, each I'd have to say they're at least more than 2,000 words. As you read this please let me know if you rather read them like this or if you want me to chop them up to smaller parts. I'm not working on this right now, since I not writing only typing what I have. It may be while before the next update, I'm really sorry.

When I come back to this the updates will come frequently. Until then, ja na!

- Zerolr -


End file.
